


futures, uncertain

by musingsofaretiredunicorn



Series: Drarry Discord Writers' Corner Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, M/M, august 2018, bc that's the perfect place for hanging out at 2 am, who you suddenly find yourself confiding in, with your arch-nemesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofaretiredunicorn/pseuds/musingsofaretiredunicorn
Summary: It's not that I everintendto meet Potter at the top of the Astronomy Tower in the wee hours of the morning—it just keeps happening. And this time is different.





	futures, uncertain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for August's drabble challenge—with the prompt 'nervous', in 298 words (thanks [ununquadius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius) for hosting!)
> 
> A huge thanks to [violetclarity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/pseuds/violetclarity) for the beta <3
> 
> All characters belong to JKR; I've just taken them out to play for a bit :)

“Malfoy? That you?”

“Potter, who else would lurk at the top of the Astronomy Tower at 2am?”

Potter snorts, sitting on the frigid stone. Moments later, he shivers.

I smirk. He protests, “It’s bloody cold up here!”

“Observant. Here.” I hold out a flask.

He sips the tea tentatively, fogging his glasses. 

“Oh, I didn’t know wizards used thermoses!”

“What? Thermoses?? This is a stasis charm.”

“Never mind.” He huffs out a cloud. Suddenly, he blurts, “What do you want to do after Hogwarts?”

I glare at him. We _never_ talk—that’s the unspoken rule for our increasingly frequent meetings here. We sit, lost in thought, until one of us is tired—or cold—enough to attempt sleep again.

“Does it matter? No Auror positions waiting for an ex-Death Eater, are there?”

“Is that what you’d want?”

“No. I wouldn’t mind becoming a Potions Master…” I trail off. Potter doesn’t need to know how scared I am of the number of doors closed to me.

“I’d return the question, but everyone knows what your future entails.”

Potter sags. 

“What? You don’t want to be an Auror?”

“Dunno. Didn’t think I’d have a future to plan for.” He fiddles with the flask’s lid. “Now, everyone’s telling me what to be.”

“You’re their Saviour—”

“ _Don’t_ —“

“—they shouldn’t expect more from you. Do what you want.”

“But I don’t know what I want. I need time.”

“What do Granger and Weasley think?”

Potter flushes. “I haven’t asked. What if they don’t understand?”

“Did you worry about that when you left to kill Voldemort?”

“No, but it didn’t matter—I figured I’d either succeed or die.”

“So why should anyone’s opinion matter now? It’s alright to be nervous.” I swallow. “I am, too.”

He looks at me for the first time tonight, and smiles.

“Thanks, Draco.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are verily appreciated :)
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://harryandhislittledragon.tumblr.com)!


End file.
